


Keeping us secret

by jamesm97



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Sexuality, Coming Out, Divorce, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, scared Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert met in Paris and as soon as they did they got together, when Aaron left to come back home they broke up. What happens when Robert comes home after his divorce to Chrissie? Can they rekindle what they once had? Or will Robert's fear of coming out stop them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirlqueen87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlqueen87/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Paris with you...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172171) by [Fangirlqueen87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlqueen87/pseuds/Fangirlqueen87). 



> I don't know about this one let me know if you guys like it and want it to continue.
> 
> This was inspired by Fangirlqueens In Paris with you

“I’ve got to go back home” Aaron tells him.

“What?” Robert asks dropping the bowl in his hands so it clatters around on the counter, at least it doesn’t fall on the floor and shatter.

“Adam’s getting himself into shit I’ve got to go bail him out” Aaron tells him smirking when Robert does that famous eye roll of his.

“How long you going for?” Robert asks him.

“I was thinking of staying, I’m sick of running I love Paris and I love you but meeting you made me miss Emmerdale even more I miss Vic, I miss Adam, I miss me mum and Paddy I even miss Cain” Aaron tells him laughing.

“I’m not going back Aaron, I can’t they don’t know who I am they don’t know I’m Bi and I don’t want them too” Robert tells him.

“I’m not going to out you Robert” Aaron sighs.

“I know you wouldn’t, I wasn’t implying you would I just don’t want them to know, I never want them knowing” Robert tells him.

“I guess we need to break up then?” Aaron asks him his tone unsure.

 

/////////////////

Aaron wakes with a start his mind cloudy as he remembers the last night with Robert, he feels the water drip of his face and he moves his hand to wipe his forehead.

When he pulls it back his hand is soaked so is his bedding.

He manages to open his eyes to see Adam standing over him a glass in hand looking like a smug idiot.

“You were supposed to be at the scrapyard two hours ago lad we’ve only just paid Chas and me mum back for the start-up loan they gave us we can’t afford to slack off” Adam tells him.

Aaron grabs his phone and groans when it doesn’t turn on.

“Shit it must have died, we didn’t have anything in the books for today did we?” Aaron asks sitting up pulling the quilt with him, he still hates people seeing his scars.

“We didn’t but we got a call do some removals for the new owner up at home farm, real rich people apparently he wants us there in half an hour and he’s paying us a whole days wage for a couple hours removal he only wants the old barns junk removed or something” Adam shrugs.

“Who is it?” Aaron asks him scrubbing his hand through his hair.

“Vic’s other brother lad” Adam laughs, Aaron’s heart sinks the pace quickens by a thousand times. 

Robert can’t be back in Emmerdale, he never wanted to come back that’s the reason they broke up two years ago.

“Appartenly he got married to some rich bird” Adam tells him and Aaron can’t help but interrupt.

“He’s married?” Aaron asks his voice edged with disbelief he’s surprised Adam hasn’t noticed how strange his voice is to be honest.

“No he was or at least that’s what Vic told me last night he only moved in three days ago and he just surprised Vic out the blue yesterday morning she’s been helping him unpack, apparently he married some rich bird last year and then decided he didn’t want her anymore so he divorced and her dad was so ecstatic that Robert left he gave him like 3 million just to fuck off” Adam tells him.

“Robert’s always followed the money like” Aaron says looking down at his soaked bedding.

“What?” Adam asks his face scrunched up in confusion.

“Vic told me Robert’s always been a little over the top especially when it comes to making money proper little gold digger” Aaron laughs thinking on the spot to make sure Adam doesn’t know.

“Oh, she only told me he was bit of a player” Adam shrugs.

“Go make me a cuppa then while I jump in the shower” Aaron tells him.

“We haven’t got time for you to shower” Aaron tells him.

“Well make me a cupper while I dry my hair of this water and get dressed then” Aaron huffs standing and pushing Adam out the door.

As soon as his best mate is out the door he collapses back onto it, this can’t be happening he hasn’t seen Robert since their break up in Paris over two years ago, the only person Aaron saw himself with long term since Jackson and they ended on awkward terms because Aaron had to come back and help Adam because he was sick of running.

“Hurry up lad” Adam shouts up the stairs snapping him out of his day dream and it makes him go over to the Chester draws forgetting about his hair Robert always liked it when he didn’t have gel in anyway.

He’s dressed within minutes and he runs into the bathroom washing his face and brushing his teeth in record time, he towel dries his hair and ignores the mess that towelling it dry has made on his head it looks like a birds nests.

“Nice look” Adam practically cackles like a witch shoving a flask at him before shoving him out the door.

He’s in the van before he can even think about Robert but as they got closer and closer to home farm the thoughts of their three month relationship in Paris floods back the laugher the moans the arguments, finding out Robert Sugden was in fact Robert Sugden from Emmerdale.

How the hell Aaron didn’t click on to it the moment he head the last name he’s not sure and he’s ashamed to even admit they got a month in before he learned the truth and so did Robert, it oddly brought them closer.

They were both each other’s home without having to go back.

They pull up the drive after being buzzed in and Vic’s standing their waiting for them grinning from ear to ear he hasn’t seen her this happy since her wedding day.

“Hey babe” Adam smirks jumping out the van as soon as he’s parked it.

“You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago” Vic shouts kissing Adam’s cheek and then punching him in the shoulder for good measure.

“Ow babe it was his fault, he slept in” Adam says pointing to Aaron.

“Well get here so I can punch you an all” Vic shouts her tone harsh but her face is giving her away she can’t help but smirk in Aaron’s direction.

“I wouldn’t punch him Vic, Aaron’s always been dangerous he might try and push you off the Eiffel Tower” Robert smirks walking down the steps just hearing his voice makes a lump appear in Aaron’s throat and he can’t even look up leaving him broke his heart and seeing him happy and in Emmerdale of all places is frustrating.

This is the place that broke them up and here Robert is again fresh off a divorce and rich to boot, he told him he’d never step foot in Emmerdale again they broke up because of it and here he is rubbing it in his face.

“Wait you two know each other?” Vic asks her face looking between them in confusion.

Aaron shrugs unsure what he should say he promised he’d never out Robert and he won’t doesn’t mean he’s not a little bitter about the break up, that and if he speaks his voice will break and Adam will know right away.

“Yeah we met in Paris found out I was your brother and we kept in touch” Robert tells her.

“So this barn then?” Aaron asks looking to Adam to avoid looking at Robert.

“Yeah I’ll show you’s where give you’s a hand” Robert tells them.

Aaron follows them to the back of the massive housing estate watching Robert’s back he looks the same only his shoulders look broader he looks stronger.

“Something happened between you two didn’t it?” Vic asks pulling on his arm to pull him back.

“Not really” Aaron responds moving a little quicker to get by Adam to stop the conversation.

“We aren’t finished speaking” Vic whispers before Robert leads them into one of the barns filled with scrap.


	2. Pretend

“Well I’ve earned a bacon buttie” Adam moans throwing a piece of scrap on the floor, the barn was massive like twice the size of the woolpack and it’s amassed dozens of junk over the years from the countless owners of Home Farm, a lot of the rubbish was metallic something Adam and Aaron liked but some of it was just garbage and the sorting was what was the most tiring thing.

 

“Here” Robert says grabbing his wallet from his back pocket and pulling out a few twenties. “Bring us back a few as well and some coffees please if you would, I’ll have a bacon barm with brown sauce and Aaron will have the same mines an Americano and he won’t drink coffee so he’ll have a cuppa with three sugars make sure Bob makes it milky” Robert tells him passing over the money not noticing the look on Adam’s face.

 

“Sure” Adam says looking between them both noticing the way Aaron isn’t looking in their direction.

 

“Vic’s been here painting since seven this morning, I think you should ask her if she wants to go for something to eat as well, she hasn’t eaten all day” Robert tells him.

 

“You coming with us lad or shall I just bring yours back?” Adam asks looking over to Aaron.

 

“I haven’t got time to eat lad, we’ve got a full book tomorrow so I want to get this done” Aaron tells him flinging a piece of metal on the scrap metal pile they’ve made.

 

“Sound” Adam tells him making his way into the house to get Vic.

 

“We’re alone now, if you want to get it off your chest” Robert tells him leaning against one of the barn walls.

 

“Haven’t got anything to get off me chest” Aaron tells him lifting up a bin bag full of pamphlets.

 

“Really? Not even you look good Robert? Long time no see Robert? Oh hey Robert remember the last time we saw each other? Remember the tears then the amazing break up sex? Or hey Robert remember the time when you begged me to stay but I went home instead” Robert says shrugging.

 

“How about hey Robert remember the time when you got engaged three months after we broke up?” Aaron asks throwing the bin bags to the floor ignoring the way his voice breaks as he says it. “Or how about Hey Robert do you remember the time when I came back to you two weeks after I left because I missed you like my heart had been split in two when I left so I came back to you, only I find you kissing some girl so I left again, is that what you want to hear? Because I can keep going” Aaron asks his voice slightly raised.

 

“I would have just liked to get a hey Robert off you, I didn’t come here to be ignored by you” Robert tells him.

 

“I don’t know why you’re here Robert, you told me you’d never step foot back into Emmerdale for anything or anyone” Aaron tells him.

 

“I came back because I missed you, I was married for seven months and I realized I married her for all the wrong reasons, I realized that every time she touched me I wished It was you” Robert tells him.

 

“That’s what it felt like to me as well Robert so I came back to you, but you’d already moved on so I did as well” Aaron tells him.

“Victoria said you were still single” Robert says his eyebrows rising in question.

 

“Well I’m not, and Vic doesn’t know because we haven’t gone public yet” Aaron tells him looking away so Robert doesn’t know he’s lying.

 

“Okay sure what’s this imaginary boy called then” Robert asks him laughing.

 

“Finn” Aaron stutters out the first gay guy to come to his head and he mentally berates himself.

 

“Finn? Stupid name like where’s he from?” Robert asks.

 

“The village” Aaron tells him.

 

“You’re sure he’s real?” Robert asks him his stupid smug grin showing he obviously thinks he’s making up a boyfriend, Aaron is making up a boyfriend but he could have a boyfriend if he wanted one and Robert laughing at him insinuating he can’t do any better than him makes him angry.

 

“Of course he’s real, ask Vic he’s her best mate” Aaron tells him dragging his eyes away from Robert’s still smug grin to grab the bin bags on the floor so he can take them into the skip outside.

 

“Sorry” Robert tells him as soon as he comes back into the barn, he’s stood right next to the door and Aaron jumps at his closeness.

 

“What for?” Aaron asks him going back to sorting out the shit in the barn.

 

“For not being strong enough to come back with you” Robert tells him grabbing Aaron’s arm to stop him from cleaning so he can listen.

 

Aaron can’t help but close his eyes at the contact, he’s missed Robert’s touch.

 

“What’s up with you being a soppy git?” Aaron asks turning around and not so subtly dislodging Robert’s grip on his shoulder. “The Robert I met in Paris just about admitted if a blow job was good, you hate emotions, you never showed them so why show them now?” Aaron asks a little shocked at the emotion Robert’s shown him the last five minutes.

 

“Well missing you for two years kinda makes a person focus on what they want, hell I came back home after over ten years to see you again” Robert says moving closer.

 

“I’ve got a boyfriend” Aaron breaths out when Robert’s mouth is inches from his own stepping back to stop him from kissing him, he can’t go back their again there is no way he can let Robert back in only to have him pull away again.

 

Robert will never come out and Aaron isn’t going back into the closet for anyone.

 

“Right Finn, sorry forgot” Robert pulls back smirking.

 

“Friends then?” Aaron asks giving Robert a small smile.

 

“Sure” Robert tells him smiling watching as Aaron turns back around and starts picking up more of the shit in the barn to throw in the skip.

 

Robert can’t take his eyes off Aaron, and promises himself he will get him back there is no way he’s spent 2 years miserable and then facing his fears by coming back to not get what he wants.


	3. Please Finn!

“I need your help” Aaron says his voice a rush as he barges in to see Finn, the other boy blushing pulling the yellow rubber gloves off his hand and standing quickly from his place scrubbing the toilet.

 

“Hello to you too, Aaron, I’m great thanks how are you?” Finn says attempting at mocking but it comes out as a low mumble in the boy’s obvious fluster, he’s always been like that whenever Aaron approaches him, ever since they had sex that one time.

 

“Sorry Finn, I really need your help” Aaron mutters sitting down on the guest bed of the room Finn’s cleaning.

 

“Hey I just made that?” Finn mumbles looking annoyed as Aaron ruins his work.

“Sorry” Aaron says back standing and waving Finn off when he goes to fix the crumpled covers, Aaron does it himself fixing his own mess.

 

“What is it you need help with?” Finn asks after the beds been made again Aaron taking a seat on the little chair in the corner.

 

“I told someone me and you had been dating secretly for a while” Aaron tells him his eyebrows rising when Finn start’s coughing his blush becoming even more noticeable.

 

“Dating? Why would you say you were dating me? I’m not your type am I?” Finn asks his tone showing how hopeful he was.

 

“Not really your way to nice to date someone like me but I shit myself when an ex saw me, and I said I was over him told him I had moved on with someone and then he asked with who and the first person that popped into my head was you” Aaron admits.

 

“Who’s your ex? Is it that Ed fella Chas and Vic used to rave on and on about?” Finn asks leaning against the door trying to act like he doesn’t care but his inner gossip is freaking out and Aaron just knows it the towns biggest gossips hands down are Kerry and Finn.

 

“I can’t tell you that he lives in the village and he’s not out and I’d never out someone you know that, I just panicked and said that I was with you and then he asked why my mates didn’t know so I said we were keeping it secret cause we wanted to see if it would work before we told anyone and now he’s going to know I lied if we don’t hang out with each other and pretend to be dating” Aaron tells him.

 

“You want me to pretend to date you? No way not happening lad, I’ve got better things to be doing” Finn mutters rolling his eyes when Aaron’s eyes move to the toilet in the attached bathroom. “Obviously mean outside of work” Finn comments rolling his eyes.

 

“Please Finn, I will do anything I am begging you it will only be for a few weeks then we’ll say we broke up because we’re just too different we can blame it all on me, call me a moody bastard or whatever I just don’t want him knowing I lied he will be a smug git about it” Aaron tells him his eyes pleading with the other boy.

 

“You still love him don’t you?” Finn asks sitting down on the bed to look at Aaron, not caring about the creases.

 

“Yeah but he’s not out Finn and I won’t go back in the closet you’ve seen my body, you’ve seen how I cope with stress like that and no matter how much I tell myself to stop doing it I just can’t when something is really bad I just do it, I know I’d go back to him in a heartbeat that’s why I need you to stop me Finn I need you to be an amazing friend I know asking you to do this is the worst thing ever but I’m begging you” Aaron tells him his eyes becoming wet as he casts his mind back to all the times he’s hurt himself and why.

 

“What would we have to do?” Finn asks his eyes focused on the floor hating to see Aaron that upset they might not be the best of friends but they’re still friends.

 

“Just hang out with each other, I can’t tell you who he is so just pretend like were pretending not to date if it makes any sense maybe let Vic catch us kissing or something you know she’ll spill her guts to me mum and then she’ll tell Charity and well the whole village will know by the next day then maybe we just break up a week or so later I don’t know” Aaron shrugs it’s not like he had this thing planned.

 

“What you doing tonight?” Finn asks, his head is screaming at him telling him to say no but his heart is winning and it’s telling him to help a sad friend out, he’s always been a soft touch just like Ross says.

 

“Vic’s making me join her, Adam and Robert” Aaron admits.

 

“She hasn’t stopped going on about flaming Robert since he called her a month ago and told her he missed everyone so he was gonna come home” Finn mumbles rolling his eyes. 

 

“Tell me about it” Aaron laughs.

 

“Right here’s what you’re going to do, I will be in the pub about seven, you see me then you put on a massive grin and come over and stand by me strike up a conversation with me laugh a little maybe touch my arm, buy me a drink and you know your mum better than me but she’ll probably be pulling you off to the corner within the first ten minutes to ask if anything’s going on so will Vic for that matter with me” Finn tells him.

 

“Wait you’re actually going to help me?” Aaron asks gob smacked.

 

“Well what can I say I’m a sucker for a hot guy in need, and hey maybe if we get drunk again we might even have a drunken tumble” Finn laughs wiggling his eyebrows he knows it’s never going to happen again doesn’t mean he can’t put the offer on the table.

 

“You wish” Aaron laughs standing up, he pulls Finn in for a hug surprising both of them.

 

“See you at seven” Finn tells him when they part.

 

“Seven” Aaron smirks exiting the room, he stops on the stairs and lets out a sigh of relief, he never thought Finn would go along with it, now all he has to do is convince Robert him and Finn are together.

 

Sounds easier said than done.


	4. Jealous

Robert POV

 

It’s awkward sitting with your sister and her husband while your gay ex-lover is sitting next to you.

“You keep checking your phone mate you on a promise?” Adam laughs.

“Na” Aaron mutters blushing looking up to Robert before his eyes dart away again.

“That the boyfriend then?” Robert asks he wants to smirk when Vic snaps her head up to stare at Aaron, Adam gets a frown on his face and Aaron lets out a huff checking his watch for the seventh time.

The sound of the door opening next to them makes Aaron snap his head to the door a blush appearing when he sees a young man walking in going to the bar.

“Boyfriend? What boyfriend?” Vic asks.

“Leave it” Aaron mutters downing his pint in three gulps and rushing off to the bar towards the man stood there.

Aaron mutters to the man and the other one laughs nodding.

“Is that Finn?” Robert asks looking up where the other man has put a hand on Aaron’s shoulder.  
“Yeah why?” Vic asks.

“Think him and Aaron are together” Robert tells her the anger curling up inside him.

“No, I don’t think so, besides Finn’s been after Aaron a while after they slept together” Vic tells him.

“I don’t know Aaron has been weird lately it makes sense like” Adam tells them.

“Weird?” Vic questions obviously the first time she’s heard about that.

“Yeah always swanning off, checking his phone all the time” Adam tells her.

“Isn’t that Liv though? She’s always texting him asking him for money her mum doesn’t really have much so she always turns to Aaron for everything” Vic asks.

“Well I thought so too, but look at them” Adam mutters nodding to Aaron and Finn together at the bar.

Finn’s hand on Aaron’s arm both laughing.

Robert wants to snarl when he sees the other man toughing him he shouldn’t feel this way it’s been years since they were together.

Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt when he sees Finn laughing leaning into Aaron more.

 

Aaron POV.

“Your late” Aaron hisses grabbing Finn’s arm when he reaches the bar his heart is pounding sitting close to Robert hearing him laugh.

“Not my fault Ross seen me getting dressed and started giving me the third degree trying to find out who I’m getting pretty for apparently” Finn tells him rolling his eyes.

“Get me a drink then” Finn laughs nodding to the bar.

“A pint and a vodka and coke please mum make it a double” Aaron tells her when he looking in his direction her eyes quizzical as she looks between them a hint of a smile lighting up her whole face.

“Well me mum’s put two and two together and came up with the answer we wanted my ex to come up with” Aaron tells Finn.

“Yeah well Chas see’s you with another guy she always thinks your with them you know what she’s like” Finn tells him laughing.

“Tell me about it” Aaron agrees rolling his eyes in a kind of fondness she might be annoying but she’s the best person he has in his life.

“Here you go boys on me” Chas smirks setting the drinks down on the bar before going off to serve Pearl on the opposite side of the bar.

“So Robert then? Think Vic knows he’s in love with you?” Finn asks smiling when Aaron chokes on his pint the beer spilling down his shirt.

“You what mate?” Aaron asks wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“He’s not stopped looking at you he glared at me when you put your hand on me and he’s looking like he’s ready to jump out of his seat to come and get me away from you” Finn tells him “Don’t worry you don’t have to admit it’s him I can tell lad, just brace yourself for Vic knowing that girls far too observant” Finn tells him.

“You can’t tell anyone” Aaron hisses grabbing Finn’s arm again.

“Don’t worry, I would never do that” Finn tells him grabbing Aaron’s shoulder squeezing “I think it’s safe to say he’s going to buy this relationship he looks like he’s gonna scream” Finn mutters leaning in to press a kiss against Aaron’s cheek they both hear Vic and his mum let out a gasp.

“Nicely done” Aaron mumbles rolling his eyes.

“Well you wanted your ex to believe” Finn laughs “Not the first time we’ve kissed” Finn reminds him shrugging.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this for me” Aaron laughs.

“Well suppose I’m a sucker for a romance story” Finn tells him.

“Believe me Finn this is no romance story, that ended years ago” Aaron tells him drinking his pint again “Come join us” Aaron mutters nodding towards the table motioning for Vic to budge up for Finn to come in.

“So how long has this been going on then?” Vic starts immediately leaving Aaron and Adam laughing at her eagerness.


	5. picture can paint 1000 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight time jump in this chapter

“Hey you, what happened to us not keeping any secrets from each other ey?” Chas asks running into the back room after making Aaron help her close the pub for the night.

“What are you going on about?” Aaron asks he’s stupidly drunk the plan seemed to work but then again the more he drank the less he gave a fuck about Robert.

That may have been a lie he hasn’t stopped thinking of the stupid closet case all night and the laughter he’s been making, how he used to make Robert squeal with laughter in bed just the two of them when everything seemed less complicated than fucking Emmerdale.

“You and Finn! You never told me you’s were together” She shouts punching his shoulder with a big smirk on her face.

“Because my relationships aren’t any of your business?” Aaron asks frowning.

“So it is a relationship then?” She asks pressing him for more details.

“You wanna know the truth?” Aaron asks her smiling stepping forward “It’s just sex, he wants more and I honestly don’t like him more than a friend to get into a relationship with him, it was fun while we were sneaking around but now everyone knows its awkward and I’m thinking of calling the whole thing off fuck the consequences” Aaron tells her when she nods her head eagerly for the gossip.

“Aaron love, it’s been years” Chas says sighing.

“What?” Aaron asks his heart beating painfully in his chest she can’t know, how can she know?

“It’s been years since you and Ed broke up and you left France, you haven’t been able to get with a bloke for more than a week since coming back on France” Chas tells him.

The gravity of her comment hits home, he never thought about it before but since getting back from France he felt like all he does is betray Robert when he touches another man, it’s stupid but that’s how it feels “Maybe I’m just bitter about what I lost” Aaron shrugs escaping out the living room and up the stairs before she can say anything else to make him blurt out any more truths.

/////

 

The awkwardness never comes he goes three weeks without seeing Robert Sugden, he hears everything about his life from Vic of course she never shuts up about him, how he’s remodeling the entire house and she’s sick of him spending so much money on that house, just cause he put a bit of money on the stock market after his divorce and came up supremely wealthy didn’t mean he had to spend it all, or that he’s opening up an office at home farm so he’s been all over the country trying to schmooze possible clients. The only time she wasn’t talking about him was when she was either offering him words of encouragement or telling him off for letting Finn go.

Which was an understatement because that flaming idiot told everyone that he dumped Aaron Dingle and took great pleasure in it as well, the only reason Aaron hasn’t decked him is because the lad did him a favor and he kind of deserves people staring at him he’s a real prick for even putting Finn in that position in the first place, he just hates that the stares are either amusement or pity, Ross fucking loved rubbing the fact that his brother jibbed him in his face whenever they get into a sniping match.

“I’m just saying Aaron I love you like a brother but you’re an idiot for not committing to Finn what was you thinking? How could you just try and have a friends with benefits relationship with him? You know he’s a serial monogamist?” Vic lectures him not for the first time on his break up and he wants to scream at her him and Finn didn’t even have sex this time but the girls so attached to Robert’s ear these day’s no doubt she’d tell her brother that as well.

“Finn came on to me, we agreed it wasn’t serious, Finn started to get a bit clingy so I pulled away a little, I felt really bad about doing it but it was the only way to get him to see I’m not right for him and it worked” Aaron tells her he’s said it a few times now that it comes out with a sigh before he drinks from his cup of tea.

“Come on babe leave the poor lad alone him and Finn are old enough to make their own mistakes without you bringing it up every five minutes” Adam pipes up since Vic accosted them under the guise of bringing lunch twenty minutes ago.

“Oh whatever, I’ve got to go up to Robert’s any way the decorators have finished he’s not getting back till about 2am he wants me to have a little tidy up for him doesn’t trust the builders to have cleaned up after themselves” Vic tells them.

“You mean you want to take a big long gander and see what you like and what you hate?” Adam asks laughing at his wife.

“Obviously, besides the big idiot still hasn’t unpacked anything but his clothes since he hasn’t been here for the past weeks so I’m gonna go unpack all the essentials for him?” Vic tells him.

“You want a hand?” Adam asks.

“Nope, besides you’ve work here to do, this place is booming there is barely enough room to get my car in the driveway out their” Vic tells them.

“It’s all going to be melted down in a couple of days me and this idiot can’t wait that’s like 15 grands worth of scrap out their we’ve got so many cars it’s unreal I swear we’ve had more business this month that we’ve had since we started it’s unreal I can’t believe Robert pulled this many connections and gave them or contact details” Adam gushes and Aaron can’t help but glare at his untouched sandwich once again being reminded of Robert and his ever increasing snare on his life is getting depressing.

“He said he could get you more business while he was getting contracts for himself I knew you’d be pleased so I told him to do it, I gave him like all the business cards you keep in the draw at home” Vic beams like an honest to god puppy bounding up to Adam kissing him before making her get away.

“Well I better get back to work make sure this lots ready for shipping in a couple days then one of us has to” Aaron mutter throwing his untouched lunch in the bin and making his way outside.

Smashing up a bunch of shit really does help when your pissed off, and bright side his anger dissipates without the need to punch someone in the face.

“Pint?” Adam shouts pulling off the protective hearing things Aaron wears while smashing up everything.

It makes him jump and frown.

“Pint? We’ve got this to finish” Aaron mutters motioning to the whole scrapyard it’s only when he does that does he notice how dark it’s got.

“It’s eight lad, Vic just phoned she wants to see us in the pub” Adam mutters.

“Yeah okay fine, I need a shower though” Aaron tells him he can smell himself and he smells ripe.

“Same lad tell Vic I’ll be over the pub in like ten minutes I need to get a shower tell her to forget the pint and get the whiskey in my backs killing need something a little stronger” Adam laughs as they make their way round to the main road pushing each other and commenting on the stink they’re both giving off.

“Hurry up lad cause if you leave me with your wife for longer than five minutes she’ll try and convince me to marry your brother” Aaron laughs pushing him towards his and Vic’s house not hearing the other man’s reply as he carries on walking to the pub.

He walks through the main pub entrance to pass on Adam’s message to Vic but as soon as she sees him she storms into the back room past a shocked looking Chas as she almost knocks a tray of drinks out her hands.

“You know what that’s about?” His mum asks as he goes to follow.

“Probably Finn and his delicate sensibilities again” Aaron laughs rolling his eyes making his way through to the back.

“Hey Vic you okay?” Aaron asks he could roll his eyes at himself she’s obviously not okay she’s got her frown/glare going on that means she pissed off.

“Okay? Yeah fine or I will be once you tell me why I found this in a photo album of Robert’s” Vic tells him pulling out a picture from her coat the sight of it makes his breath leave him in an instant the memory of the day it was took played on his mind and he couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips before he covers for his slip up with an awkward cough.

“You know Robert has hundreds of books? Took me an hour to unpack them and put them on his book case, I found a photo album in it, thought I might see some pictures of me mum I haven’t before and I did, the album was full of old family photos then at the back this was their you and him, I know you said you were friends in France but this isn’t friends Aaron, this was obviously taken in a photo booth and friends don’t kiss each other well not like you two are in this picture” Vic tells him her eyes frantically searching his face trying to get the answer out of him as if his face could tell her everything.

“It’s time you told me the truth” She says after a few seconds of silence.

He reaches out a shaky hand as he takes the picture from his hand it’s got five different pictures on she was right it was taken at a fair “You want the truth” Aaron asks but it wasn’t a question he knew what she wanted he sniffs and hates that his eyes betray him and actually start watering “This was the happiest day of my life” Aaron laughs bitterly “If you want to know more ask your brother Vic it’s not my place to say anything” Aaron tells her turning and running out the room he doesn’t go upstairs and shower like he wanted to he runs straight out the back door ignoring Vic’s shout of ‘Aaron’

He sees his car still parked where it usually was and reaches into his pocket pulling out the keys he’s in the car and peeling onto the road before Vic can wrench the back door open.

The tears won’t stop and the pictures still clutched in his hand.


	6. Truth

“Ow” Aaron moans as the noise reaches his ears the phones shrill ringing not stopping for more than five seconds.

He sits up rubbing the back of his neck as it cracks uncomfortably he doesn’t know how long he’s slept in his car but the pain in his back and neck tells him it was a long time.

“Fuck off Vic” Aaron mumbles grabbing his phone and switching it off, he looks at the dash board and huffs when he sees the clock says 3am.

He stretches and reaches to turn the key in the ignition starting up the heat it’s freezing; he didn’t know where he was going a couple of hours ago but he ended up parked up on the quarry.

Robert should be home by now he throws the car in reverse and screeches out of the position he’s been in for a few hours he might not be with Robert but that doesn’t mean he shouldn’t warn him the guys been scared of being outed since before he left Emmerdale so he needs to let him know what Vic’s found.

He drives along the back roads towards home farm slower than he usually would still trying to think of what to say to him, how’s he supposed to tell someone he’d loved that his sister knows about them? How’s he supposed to break Robert’s heart like that?

He pulls up the long drive way and his heart won’t stop hammering the place is lit up so he’s obviously home.

“Get a grip” He tells himself as he comes to a stop turning off the ignition he almost trips in his haste to get out the car but he catches himself on the door, he rolls his eyes slamming the thing shut as he makes his way up the big steps.

He rings the doorbell hating the fact that his heart stops beating until the door is yanked open a tired looking Robert stood in the doorway.

“Thank god” Robert mutters grabbing Aaron by the shoulder yanking him into the house.

“Rob she knows” He tells him.

“I know she’s been here all night I told her” Robert tells him rolling his eyes “She told me you went off all night, I’ve been ringing you all night why haven’t you answered?” Robert asks him trying to be subtle as he checks Aaron’s body with his eyes searching for something Aaron can’t help but still love him for.

“I just tried to get out of their I knew you weren’t ready to come out and it wasn’t my place, bit stupid leaving this lying around wasn’t it?” Aaron asks pulling the picture out of his back pocket to give back to Robert.

“Aaron I’m not assed who knows what I am anymore, I kept the picture because this moment was the happiest I have ever been in my life I don’t care who knows that” Robert tells him laughing when Aaron starts smirking.

“I remember it, every second we ate way too much, drank way too much went on a fast ride you told me you loved me and I threw up” Aaron laughs.

“Still told me you loved me as well I even let you kiss me even with sick breath” Robert smirks leading him into the kitchen “Cuppa?” Robert asks flipping the kettle on before Aaron can even nod.

“You ever think what it’d be like if I stayed?” Aaron asks surprising himself he’s had this thought a thousand times before but he didn’t think he’d ever get the chance to ask Robert.

“Yeah you probably would have ended up hating me, you missed your family, you missed your home, if I kept you from that then we would have grown apart we would have broken up anyway, I’d rather us end the way we did on good terms than break up a few months later hating each other” Robert tells him sitting down on a stool giving a small smile.

“I could never hate you” Aaron laughs.

“Really seemed like it when I first got to the village, lucky I’ve been away for three weeks otherwise you’d probably trip me up again” Robert laughs.

“For the love of god, I never tried to trip you up at the Louvre, some lad tripped me up and I tripped into you” Aaron smirks.

“Sure it was, I’m sure it had nothing to do with that girl that came onto me not ten minutes before Robert laughs.

“As if” Aaron mutters jumping a little when the kettle clicks.

“That’s one of the things I used to love about our relationship” Robert tells him laughing as he gets up to make the tea.

“What me tripping up into you?” Aaron asks smiling but his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

“No you idiot” Robert laughs setting Aaron’s milky cuppa down on the counter “Your jealousy, I hate when someone I’m with gets jealous but with you it was kind of hot” Robert tells him laughing.

“What you mean is although you annoy me Aaron, the hot angry sex after the arguments was really, really hot” Aaron mutters shaking his head taking a sip of the scalding tea.

“Well that as well yeah!” Robert shouts as if it’s obvious “But I like it when you got jealous, It showed me you actually liked me, I don’t do relationships much and when I do I’m an insecure idiot I mean let’s be honest I’ve been cheated on most of the time or I cheat because I’m an idiot but I didn’t feel insecure with you, you just tell it as it is no secrets if you like someone you let them know” Robert tells him taking a sip of his own drink to make sure he cut himself off from saying anything else remotely stupid.

“I was never like that” Aaron laughs “I wasn’t with Jackson or Ed, I just liked you and the only reason I told you I really liked you is so I didn’t get hurt, I didn’t want us to stay together if you were just going to leave” Aaron tells him looking down at his tea.

“Well I love you so I wouldn’t have left” Robert laughs.

“Love?” Aaron asks his throat suddenly going dry.

“What?” Robert asks looking confused.

“You said love, as in present tense as in still do” Aaron tells him.

“Oh yeah, of course I still love you” Robert tells him giving him a small smile as he looks down into his tea.

“Don’t” Aaron says his voice no more than a whisper.

“Don’t what?” Robert asks his voice stronger than Aaron’s but still sounding hurt.

“Don’t say you love me” Aaron mutters clearing his throat.

“You always told me to tell you the truth so I will, I’m not going to lie to you” Robert tells him.

“Well don’t, please we both know you’re not going to come out any time soon and you can’t expect me to go back into the closet and sneak around like I’m a kid again with someone I shouldn’t be with, you can’t expect us to just take back where we left off, especially since it won’t be the same as it was in France we didn’t know anyone their so you didn’t care who saw us kissing or holding hands but here you’d be scared what everyone thinks I’m not doing it mate” Aaron says sighing standing up heading towards the door ignoring Robert shouting his name.

“Aaron! What if I come out?” Robert asks as Aaron opens the door to the house.

“You come out then come see me but I’m not hiding it if we do get together” Aaron mutters “Don’t worry Robert I don’t expect you to come out your secrets safe with me and I know Vic won’t say nothing either” Aaron tells him pulling the picture of them out his pocket and placing it on the side table next to the door with Robert’s keys.

“I want to be with you again, for longer this time” Robert says as Robert steps over the threshold. 

“Well I guess I’ve got time to wait especially if your serious, but I don’t want you to come out when you’re not ready” Aaron tells him shutting the door fully letting out a breath as he makes his way to his car.

“I’ll tell them” Robert shouts from the front door making Aaron turnaround from where he’s opening his door.

“Guess I’ll see you soon then if you do” Aaron tells him sitting down in the front seat of the car putting the keys in the ignition.

“As if he’s going to come out” Aaron mutters to himself as he throws the car in reverse speeding out the gravel pave way of Robert’s driveway.

He knows they haven’t got a future because Robert won’t come out he’s always been scared to come out but why is his heart racing? Why is he actually sweating at the prospect of Robert being his again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? I don't know about this chapter


	7. Told Ya

“Where you going?” Chas asks eying the bag warily as Aaron exits the bar.

“Spain” Aaron tells her smirking.

“You what? Why you going their?” Chas vents her eyes wide as she takes in the bag he’s got trying to decide if he’s lying or not.

“Relax” Aaron laughs “Just going up to London for a few days got a scrap contract to sign and Adam went to the last four deals so I wanted to go for a road trip this time” Aaron tells her smirking showing her the clothes inside, just enough for a few days.

“Passports still in my underwear draw if you wanna go check?” Aaron asks laughing when she makes a face.

“After what I found in their last time I’ll pass” She tells him smirking when he goes bright red.

“Oh eye, what’s that then?” Kerry asks her interest piqued she’s leaning against the bar glass in hand eyes gleaming for the tad bit of gossip.

“It was only condoms this drama queen over reacts” Aaron mutters his neck gets goose pimples on them when the door opens and Aaron knows without even looking Robert is there for the first time in three days.

“I know love but it’s fun to see you go red” Chas smirks leaning across the bar to plant a kiss on his cheek which is followed by a swift slap with her fingers she’s smirking it has him laughing as well.

“Don’t you be getting into any trouble over their you hear me?” Chas asks laughing glaring a little when Robert stands next to him at the bar.

“Where you off” Robert asks.

“Africa for the month” Kerry pipes in cackling like it’s the funniest thing to have been said in the world “Aye where’s my kiss like?” Kerry asks laughing when Aaron kisses his fingers and fodding her with them making Chas and Kerry laugh.

“Africa? You had your vaccination’s? it’s an awful place, beautiful but filled with decease’s” Robert asks him he doesn’t even pay Kerry or Chas’s cackling attention he’s focused on Aaron.

“You loved it when you went to Africa last time, you told me it was in your top ten places to visit again” Aaron frowns he’s got a smirk on his lips and he’s staring at Robert so he doesn’t notice the look on Chas’s face.

“Doesn’t mean I’d go without getting vaccinated” Robert tells him.

“I’m going to London mate, not going to frigging Africa, Rule number one of living in Emmerdale never listen to a word Kerry says she’s a right laugh but listening to what she says just gets ya into trouble” Aaron laughs saying bye to his mum as he heads out the pub.

“I meant what I said you know” Robert tells him coming behind him as Aaron’s throwing his bag in the back seat of his car.

“So did I Robert I won’t hide” Aaron tells him.

“We don’t have to” Robert tells him.

“What?” Aaron asks turning with a confused frown on his face.

“I told Diane about me, about me and you in Paris she just wants me to be happy, I figured I ask you out on a date and if anyone comes up and asks me about it then I’ll just tell them when they ask, or did you want me to put an ad in the paper to prove how serious I am?” Robert asks.

“You told?” Diane’s name dies on his lips because the one person Robert was afraid would disapprove was Diane the last link he had to his dad, he was afraid she’d disown him or something.

“I told her, Vic knows that’s all my family Aaron the people that matter to me know I love you, I’m not going to go up to Bob and tell him guess what Bob I’m Bi-sexual pass it on am I? but if we go out we can tell people what I am, I can tell them I love you” Robert tells him grabbing Aaron’s arms and bringing him closer.

The words Aaron was about to say die on his lips as Robert crushes his lips to Aaron, it’s the middle of the day broad daylight they’re in front of the pub and people pass them some stop and stare some people like Katie openly gape at what she’s seeing, it’s only Vic’s voice as she exits the pub glass carrier in hand that breaks them apart.

“What are you gaping at? Never seen two people kiss before?” Vic asks her sister in law Katie rolling her eyes she looks towards Aaron and Robert and a vindictive smile spreads across her face.

“You must be more desperate than I thought Robert, can’t find any girls to want ya so you just going for the boys now?” She laughs turning on her heel changing her direction forgetting the pub and making her way to the Café no doubt to gossip.

“It’ll be all over the village by the time you get back” Robert tells him “Please tell me you believe me? Tell me you know I’m serious about us?” Robert asks he’s cut off by Aaron surging up to attach his mouth back to Robert’s.

they kiss for what seems like day’s only breaking apart when Vic makes an eep sound and Chas’s voice is seconds behind her demanding to know what’s going on.

“Robert will tell ya all about it” Aaron smirks patting Robert on the back “I’ve got to get on the road” Aaron laughs he’s in his car within seconds opening the window when Robert knocks.

“Take me with you?” Robert asks his eyes begging.

“No can do, you’ve got me mum to sort out, if you want to date me you need to start wearing her down” Aaron smirks pulling away when Robert gives him a warm smile.

“You through the back now” Chas tells him pointing towards the back door.

“Chas!” Vic protests “You can’t speak to him like that” Vic tells her boss defending her brothers honor.

“I can and I will now go” Chas shouts her finger making a shooing motion to Robert who rolls his eyes and walks round the pub and goes to the back door.

“You need to tell me everything, and don’t bother lying” Chas tells him before she’s even got the key in the damn door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm close to an ending guys


	8. Understanding

“So you’s were together in France? But he never said anything! I thought he was with Ed the entire time he was their” Chas mumbles they’ve been in the back room for more than an hour Robert telling her over and over how they’d met.

“So how exactly did you meet?” She asks him frowning.

“It was an accident really, him and Ed had broken up the same day and he was walking along a side street in France he wasn’t watching where he was going he ran right into me his bin bags went flying and I could see he was not having a good day so I offered him a lift to wherever he was going” Robert shrugs.

“He just got in a car with ya? You were on foot anyway how could you give him a lift?” Chas asks drinking from her wine glass.

“I got out my car to walk up the street to get to a coffee shop, he didn’t accept the lift but he did let me buy him a coffee for knocking him over, I ended up walking with him to a little bedsit he had bought with his wages helped him pack everything away, I ended up texting him on and off for a couple months, I split with my girlfriend he took me out to get pissed and we were just together from then” Robert shrugs.

“When did you find out about who each other were? When did he find out you were a Sugden?” Chas asks.

“He moved in to my flat a month after we got together and he saw a letter with my last name on, we had a conversation I told him the truth, he stayed with me even after” Robert tells her.

“Why didn’t he say anything about you then?” Chas asks putting her glass down on the coffee table.

“He did it to protect me, I wasn’t ready to come out or come back to the village, it wasn’t until I was married that I realized I loved him too much to let him go, so I started the divorce proceedings and told Vic to help me find a place around here for me told her I didn’t care about the cost I just wanted to see if there was a chance of me and Aaron getting back together, I thought there wasn’t but I was wrong” He tells her a smile making its way onto his lips.

“You hurt him and I’ll kill you” Chas tells him downing the rest of her glass and making her way into the bar.

////////////

“Everyone’s talking about it” Is the first thing Vic says when she barges into his house two coffee’s in hand.

“Katie been running off her mouth then?” Robert asks grabbing his coffee walking back into the Living Room.

“Yeah, she told Layla and then Layla told everyone else” Vic tells him rolling her eyes before she starts fidgeting with the plastic lid of the coffee cup.

“What is it? You fidget when you’re being deceitful” Robert smirks.

“She went into the pub last night when I was working after you left in the morning, Chas was on the Phone to Aaron most of the day then when it was her shift in the pub Katie walks in and starts doesn’t she” Vic tells him pausing to look up and see his reaction.

“She hasn’t said nothing to you has she? Cause I’m loaded now I can pay another girl to beat her up for you” Robert tells her trying to make Vic laugh, it works and she’s giggling in no time.

“No it wasn’t me she said anything too” Vic tells him taking a seat.

“Wasn’t you means she said something to someone else though Vic” Robert says when she doesn’t say anything more.

“Her and Chas had an argument” She finally tells him.

“About?” Robert prompts.

“You obviously” She replies not letting him get a word out before she explains exactly what she means “Katie came in and told Chas she needs to control her son, keep him away from you cause you’re just using him and Chas flipped out” Vic tells him.

“Well you know Chas won’t have anyone saying anything about Aaron” Robert shrugs going back to his coffee the news wasn’t surprising.

“That’s the thing though it wasn’t just Aaron she was defending she started ranting at Katie to keep her nose out of yours and Aaron’s business because what you both do is your own business, Katie flipped she said oh see Robert has you on side then made a side comment on how you’ll try and get it on with Chas once Aaron doesn’t give you any” Vic tells her.

“I’d rather turn fully gay than sleep with Chas” Robert mutters pulling a face like he’s just ate a sour jelly.

“Why would she defend me though? She threatened to kill me if I hurt Aaron yesterday morning, I thought she’d be the first one to support Katie to try and get us to split up, not that were together yet, he’s not even here to ask out on a date but you get the point” Robert tells her.

“Well I asked her that and apparently Aaron told her he really likes you told her about all the things you’s got up too in France, she showed me a photo album full of picture of you and Aaron” Vic tells him smirking.

“A photo album? He told me he got rid of them” Robert smirks his eye’s moving to the family album in the corner of the room it’s full of pictures of him, Vic his mum and three of him and Aaron.

“Apparently not, you’s looked so happy Robert, I don’t know how you could have just let him go like that just because you didn’t want us knowing you were gay” Vic tells him and he hates the look she gives them it’s the exact look his mother used to give him whenever he did something wrong.

“I was just scared of what people would say, you know me Vic I care too much about other people’s perceptions of me, it took being married to Chrissie to realize exactly how shallow I was being, I’ve had one off with other blokes but I have never met someone I love more than Aaron boy or girl, that includes my ex-wife” Robert tells her.

“Aaron’s my best friend has been since we slept together, but he’s delicate, he’s tough for those he loves but as soon as he’s on his own again he takes his rage out on himself” Vic tells him her mother face coming out again this time in concern for her best mate and Robert’s heart swells a little knowing Vic loves Aaron as much as she loves him.

“I know all about his past Vic, I’ve seen the scars he told me everything he’s been through, the truth is when he told me how he got the scars it freaked me out, not because of what he was doing to himself but because the thought of him hurting himself, the thought that he could go too far one day and he’d be out of my life forever it hurt so much it’s like I couldn’t breathe the only thing I want from him is a chance and if he gives me that then I’ll work every day to keep him and ensure he never hurts himself again” Robert tells her rolling his eyes when Vic starts crying throwing herself at him squeezing his breath out in the tightest embrace ever.

“You must be doing something right because Adam told me Aaron’s coming back tonight, he’s moved all three of his meetings to today, he must be eager to get back” Vic tells him smirking when he pulls back looking into her eyes making sure she’s not lying.

“Serious?” Robert asks her just to make sure.

“Yeah, your probably gonna wanna make sure you’re in the pub tonight if you can brave the gossip like, shall I make us a fry up then?” Vic asks laughing to herself making her way into his kitchen without waiting for his response.

He’s going to see Aaron again tonight, hopefully he will want them to be together again, it was perfect last time, they can be again.


	9. PDA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since my last post I'm so behind on Emmerdale so I'm catching up on that and my fics before I start Uni

He didn’t leave the house till about 9pm not sure how late Aaron was getting back, he managed to empty all the boxes finally getting the house sorted and everything put in it’s right place, he’s not assed about his house looking pretty so he pretty much just shoved things wherever there was a free space.

He got a text message from Vic at 8:45 saying she and Adam were having a drink with Aaron and that he should come because Katie is having a go at Aaron and Chas wasn’t around to throw her out and Charity didn’t care or something.

He wasn’t even dressed or showered he was covered head to toe in dust and cardboard smell so he had the quickest shower ever dressed in record time and was out the door hair still wet in under fifteen minutes.

He managed to get into the pub by ten past he could hear Katy before he could even see her.

Aaron’s got the look of annoyance he always has on when he’s seconds away from screaming in some ones face, Vic is trying to talk to her and Adam just keeps rolling his eyes.

“Charity” he asks stepping over to the bar.

“What do you want?” She asks him a snarl on her face.

“How about you bar her for me?” He suggests pointing for Katy.

“And loose business, don’t think so that girls buying wine like it’s going out of fashion” Charity smirks.

“£300 cash right now for you to kick her out” Robert offers he knows Charity could never resist money.

“Make it £400 and you got yourself a deal Sugden” She smirks.

“Cheque okay?” Robert asks smirking when she nods her head.

“Their” Robert tells her handing over the Cheque and she smirks back at him.

“Hey you?” Charity shouts over to Katy making Vic, Aaron, Adam and Katy look up and see him standing next to Charity, Vic smirks at him and Aaron’s eyes rake up his body.

“Me?” Katy asks she’s stumbling over her words she’s off her cake drunk.

“Yeah you get out your barred causing a prat of yourself, people can’t even hear themselves think” Charity tells the other girl grabbing her by the arm and forcefully removing her.

“You’re doing?” Aaron asks his eyebrows raised.

“Best four hundred quid I’ve ever spent” Robert smirks.

“I don’t know remember the four hundred you spent on that hot tub?” Aaron asks smirking.

“Okay second best then” Robert smirks “May I?” He asks waving his hand in Katie’s vacated seat.

“Sure” Aaron smirks, Vic makes a cooing sound that all three lads glare at her for.

“Oh shut it, I’m allowed to be happy” Vic scolds hitting Adam’s arm who’s the closest to her.

“Nobody’s saying you can’t be happy Vic just keep the happiness internalized for a while yeah? because it’s kind of annoying” Robert tells her.

“Let’s go home Vic order some takeaway? That program you wanted to watch is on in about fifteen minutes” Adam asks nudging Vic glancing between Aaron and Robert not as subtle as he thinks he’s being.

“Yeah okay then” She smiles brightly standing and kissing both Aaron’s and Robert’s cheeks throwing a little “Be good” behind her as she basically pulls Adam out by the arm smirking as she does so.

“Sorry” Robert sighs looking down unable to meet his eyes for some reason.

“What you sorry for? You haven’t done anything” Aaron smirks sipping his pint.

“Yeah well everyone in the village knows about the kiss thanks to Katie and she’s got a problem with me and I know you don’t like people getting into your relationships, not that I’m saying were in a relationship or anything because I know you might not be ready for that right now, not that I don’t want to be with you because I do want to be with you one-hundred percent, but I know you still don’t believe me when I say I love you but I do and everyone knows that I want you I told Vic and Diane and your mum and everyone” Robert rants not stopping until Aaron leans across the table and kisses him to shut him up it works a little too well because before they know it the light kiss is turning hot and heavy and they’re being wolf whistled by Kerry sat on the bar.

“I thought you didn’t like PDA” Robert asks as he pulls away to see Aaron blushing looking around the room.

“I don’t but I remember what we were like in France, I remember you used to ramble and the only way I could shut you up was to kiss you” Aaron smirks looking down at their joined hands, smirking when Robert tightens his hold, he wasn’t even aware they were holding hands.

“I don’t ramble” Robert protests.

“Yeah you do, it’s fine though you usually spit out the truth when you rant at me” Aaron laughs.

“I don’t rant” Robert laughs.

“Yeah okay” Aaron smirks tightening his hand in Robert’s.

“What does this mean then?” Robert asks looking down at their joined hands hopeful that it means what he thinks it does.

“It means I believe you” Aaron smiles.

“You do?” Robert can’t help but ask he knows his smile is more like a beam but he can’t bring himself to care who sees.

“Now what though?” Aaron asks he looks confused “I didn’t expect you to ever want me enough to come back home let alone tell people you were with me; I don’t know what we should do now” Aaron asks him looking away when he sees his mother come in.

She pauses by the door takes one look at them before rolling her eyes and goes to argue with Charity for not serving Kerry and Dan.

“I love you, I know that, I want to be with you and I always have if you’ll let me I know I can make you happy, if you thought France was good for us you have no idea how much happier we will be if I try” Robert tells him his eyes staring into Aaron’s.

“Oh your telling me that you didn’t even try with me in France then?” Aaron asks his tone hard but he’s smirking.

“No me and you came naturally but if being away from you for all these years has shown me anything it’s that you’re the one that I want and I’m going to make sure you know that every single day” Robert tells him squeezing his hand as he makes sure Aaron knows he’s telling him the truth.

“I love you, have since France, you don’t have to prove anything to me I just didn’t want to hide from everyone, I want to be with you but no more lies and no more hiding” Aaron tells him.

“Deal” Robert smirks pulling Aaron in to kiss him, the kiss was slow and romantic but got hot and heavy pretty quickly, they’re pulled out of it once again when Chas bangs two pints on the table for them.

“The cute act is making me sick knock it off” She tells them when they pull away from each other, she isn’t glaring though so it’s a start.


	10. Coitous Interruptus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end chapter sorry I haven't updated this in a while i started my law degree and i didn't anticipate how hard UNI was going to be so I haven't been able to update it as much as I would have liked

“Oh god I didn’t want to see that” Vic cries as she walks into the living room the disposable coffee cups spilling out of her hands as she quickly rushes to cover her eyes up.

“Vic, bloody hell you ever heard of knocking?” Robert hisses as he grabs a cushion to cover himself up with, Aaron doing the same as his entire body turns red, Robert can’t help the smirk as he looks him up and down.

“You gave me a key for a reason, so you wouldn’t have to get up to let me in, if I’d have known you and Aaron had got back together or where here I would have knocked” Vic hisses turning around her eyes still covered.

She slips a little on the spilt coffee but she manages to leave the room “I’ll go get a mop you two get dressed” She shouts behind her as she runs to the kitchen.

“At least we’ve already had three rounds this morning so she’s not cocked blocked us really” Aaron laughs.

“At least she didn’t walk in last night during one of the five times we were at it” Robert smirks.

“I’m way too tired” Aaron huffs pulling on Robert’s spare house coat tugging on his boxers before tying the robe shut.

“You got work today?” Robert asks he’s got his own robe on as he throws himself over the couch leaning on Aaron, sighing as the other man starts playing with his hair without even being asked.

“I do” Aaron smirks.

“How about you pull a sickie?” Robert asks him smirking.

“Big problem with that” Vic interrupts walking in mop in hand.

“What’s that then?” Robert asks not bothering to sit up, Aaron’s hand does still in his hair but when he pushes his head into Aaron’s hand the other man carries on a little blush spreading in his cheeks again, he’s always hated PDA.

“My husband is co-owner I can clearly see Aaron isn’t sick and even if Adam acts dumb he’s not he’ll know he’s with you within seconds because I sure has hell won’t be covering for you” Vic smirks moping the floor.

“Actually he offered to let me take the day off” Aaron smirks looking over to Vic smirking.

“Why would he do that?” Vic asks looking at him confused.

“He owes me a total of twenty-seven days’ cover” Aaron smirks.

“Twenty-seven? What for” Vic asks her eyes narrowing.

“That’s how many times he hasn’t come into work because of a fake sickness as well as all the times he’s not come back in after one of your afternoon quickies” Aaron smirks.

“Aaron” Vic and Robert echo in disgust, Victoria out of mortification and Robert because well obvious brotherly reasons, no brother needs to know about his sister and sex.

“Fine you stay here like a horny little school boy; it’s not like you both have lives” Vic rolls her eyes “Well at least you have a life Aaron” She laughs.

“Hey, I have a life, I own seven businesses around the country and I’ve got investments in four others” Robert frowns.

“Please other people run your business for you, you just collect all the profit from laying on your ass” Vic tells him rolling her eyes as she carried on cleaning up the mess from the wooding flooring.

“That’s called smart business” Robert snipes back.

“Whatever I brought all the stuff for a full English you both want one?” She asks them when she’s mopped all the coffee up.

“Sure” they both nod Aaron grabbing his phone of the coffee table ignoring Robert’s complaint that he’s squashing him by leaning over and texting Adam asking If he’d mind staying off today, the schedule isn’t that busy anyway.

He gets a reply within a minute telling him of course he can.

“Told ya” Aaron smirks at them both.

“Good for you, you’ve got the day off” Vic mutters rolling her eyes going to sit on the chair.

“Correction we’ve got the day off” Robert says smirking when Aaron tries to subtly pull him closer he’s already laying across him and yet the younger man can’t seem to keep his hands off him since yesterday.

“You don’t count you don’t have an official job accept lay about” Vic snorts.

“Lay about with a lot of money” Robert snipes back.

“Whatever, so are you both officially official now?” She asks her eyes ready and eager for the gossip she’s almost as bad as Katie, but at least she’s not gathering information for the sake of being cruel, or to use it against him.

“Yes” Aaron tells her smirking when she makes an annoyed sound when he doesn’t say anything else.

“Nothing else to say Vic, were together end of story” Robert smirks sitting up his hand stays entwined with Aaron’s though.

“What? That’s it seriously? You guys were together for months in France are you starting from where you left off? Or starting from scratch, have you moved in?” She asks looking to Aaron.

“No I haven’t moved in Vic” Aaron tells her laughing “Why are you making a drama out of it? We’re together that’s all that matters isn’t it?” He asks her confused carrying on before she can continue “Yeah we loved each other in France but we’ve also been apart for three years so right now as much as we love each other we still need to get to know each other again, he might have started snoring for all I know” He laughs.

“Wow that was the most words I’ve heard you say since you moved to the village” Vic laughs “Hang on wouldn’t you have found out if he snored last night?” Vic asks she just can’t help herself.

“I still don’t snore” Robert laughs looking at Aaron “but in all fairness Vic he wouldn’t know because we haven’t been asleep yet” Robert smirks her eyebrows waggling in a kind of suggestive manner.

“Robert” Vic hisses tossing a coaster at his chest it hits him and he lets out a hiss of pain, punching Aaron in the side when he laughs at him “I’m your sister I didn’t need t hear that” She tells him.

“I’m sure you’ve heard worse about him Vic and if you haven’t then I have quite a few stories I could share with you; you’d have blackmail material for years” Aaron smirks.

“Don’t you dare, or have you forgot Seattle?” Robert smirks.

“Shut it” Aaron hisses his hands covering his mouth.

“Seattle? You guys went to Seattle? When?” She asks.

“Month after we got together, Robert was investing in a company over there and invited me along and that’s all you’re allowed to know got that?” Aaron asks looking to Robert “Or I will just have to tell her about Las Vegas” Aaron smirks.

“I wouldn’t mind that” Robert laughs pulling away “You were the one that wanted that kept secret” Robert tells him.

“Because it was embarrassing” Aaron tells him blushing a little or well a lot.

“Okay now you need to spill” Vic smirks leaning forward.

“Let’s just say you’ve had another brother well for a few weeks at least” Robert laughs letting out a hiss when Aaron delivers a kidney shot.

“Robert” Aaron hisses.

“You guys did not” Victoria hisses leaning forward in her chair.

“In all fairness we did it drunk then had an annulment a week later” Robert smirks.

“You guys got married!” She hisses.

“Oh it was for a week Vic and it was a month into our relationship so we agreed it was foolish and done because of the alcohol so we sorted it out” Aaron tells her.

Both of them notice Robert looking down not piping up like he usually would he’s fidgeting with his hands and he looks guilty about something.

“What don’t I know?” Aaron asks him his eyes narrowing.

“I maso we sorted it out” Aaron tells her.

Both of them notice Robert looking down not piping up like he usually would he’s fidgeting with his hands and he looks guilty about something.

“What don’t I know?” Aaron asks him his eyes narrowing.

“I may not have changed my name back” Robert shrugs his eyes not meeting Aarons.

“You changed your name?” Vic shouts.

“Yeah well hyphenated” Robert tells her shrugging.

“I didn’t get my name changed until I changed it to Dingle” Aaron admits as well.

“But that was a year ago” Robert smirks looking at him.

“I know, you don’t know how hard it was keeping the name changing forms from my mum imagine if she found out my last name wasn’t Aaron Livesy-Sugden” Aaron laughs.

“Imagine if she ID’d me at the bar” Robert smirks grabbing his wallet off the table and pulling out his driving license he goes to give it to Aaron, but Vic snatches it out of his hand before he does.

“Robert Jacob Livesy-Sugden?” She asks turning the license round to show Aaron “You got married and didn’t even invite me?” She asks and looks like she wants to punch Robert like Aaron did.

“Well it wasn’t exactly planned Vic we did it drunk and I kind of wasn’t exactly ready to come out to anyone in Emmerdale even if I did plan a drunk wedding I don’t think anyone would have been invited” Robert laughs.

“Oh my god I think I need some air, or a shot of vodka” Victoria announces grabbing her coat off the chair and her keys to the van.

“Don’t be saying anything to Adam” Aaron asks her “You know he’d tell his mum then his mum would tell Cain then Cain would tell my mum and I can’t be bothered with her pecking me head she’s only just accepted me and Robert she’d probably try and ship me off to Antarctica if she found out I was married for a week” Aaron begs.

“Fine but only because you’re my brother kind of as well” She says then her eyes widen in-between putting her arm in the coat and zipping it up “OH MY GOD!” Vic screams her eyes show how horrified she is “I’ve slept with my brother in law” Vic hisses punching Robert who starts laughing as she runs out the room.

Aaron waits for the door to slam before he turns and punches Robert again.

“What is it with people punching me today” Robert hisses.

“Did you have to tell her?” he asks his tone showing how annoyed he is.

“Oh it’s not like she’s going to tell the whole village” Robert smirks.

“Why haven’t you changed your name yet?” Aaron asks “And when you married that rich girl didn’t she question the name?” Robert asks confused.

“She just took the last name Sugden I told her my parents got married and hyphenated” Robert shrugs “And I kept meaning to change it but I was always too busy and then it was like two years later and I liked it, it reminded me of you, it was my reminder every day that I had someone out there I loved with all my heart it’s a part of what helped me find my way back to you” Robert tells him.

“I hate it when your soppy” Aaron mutters blushing looking down.

“That’s all you have to say?” Robert mutters looking a little put out.

“Yeah we’ve got forever to say whatever we want right? Everything hasn’t got to be said today” Aaron reminds him laughing when Robert launched himself at him kissing him it’s sloppy at first but the passion consumes it and even though they’re laughing throughout it, it might just be the best kiss they’ve shared.


End file.
